Aspects of the present disclosure relate to preserved tissue products including an animal tissue impregnated with a cryopreservation medium, and to methods for preparing and using such products.
Fresh or preserved animal tissues have long been used in the treatment of patients. For example, placental derived membranes have been used to treat patients in surgical applications. These include both unseparated amnion and chorion, and amnion itself separated from the chorion. The human amnion membrane is the innermost of the fetal membranes deriving from the amniotic sac and constituting the lining of the amniotic cavity. It is approximately 0.02 to 0.5 mm thick. The amnion membrane of the placenta has five layers: a thin layer rests on the basement membrane and contacts the amniotic fluid, an underlying layer of connective tissue attaching the basement membrane that consists of three layers: a compact layer, a layer of fibroblast, and a spongy layer. The spongy layer is adjacent to the cellular layer of the chorion.
Successful preservation of amniotic tissues and other animal tissues has been achieved in a variety of cryopreservation media. These include, as examples, glycerol and Dulbeccos Modified Eagle medium (DMEM) as well as aqueous dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO) solutions. While preserved tissues have found uses in medicine, those uses have been limited. Needs exist for new preserved animal tissue products that are effective, beneficial and convenient in storage and use.